Billions of dollars are spent yearly on health care information technology. New methods and software applications have been introduced to streamline information handling and reduce overhead expenditures for the healthcare industry. Medical practices and clinics have implemented new information technologies in various ways. For example, practice management software is fairly ubiquitous. Electronic medical records are becoming adopted, but very slowly. For example, electronic medical records have presently been adopted by only between about 10-15% of medical practices and clinics. The use of personal digital assistants (PDAs) has increased among physician groups for various functions, such as textbook references, medication cross-references and interactions, prescription writing, e-mails, web browsing, office schedules, and file sharing of patient medical records. However, applications that perform these functions may not work in concert and/or effectively with each other and may be cumbersome and time consuming to a physician.
Communication within medical practices and clinics is very important, particularly between physicians and medical staff. For example, it is important that physicians and medical staff be able to clearly communicate with each other about diagnostic testing, laboratory tests, and other ancillary services performed. Unfortunately, communication between physicians and medical staff can be difficult and sometimes chaotic. In some medical offices, devices are set up outside each exam room that help physicians communicate with the medical staff. An example of some devices include a plastic flagging system in which various color plastic pieces (flags) are turned outward indicating specific diagnostic testing which need to be for a particular patient. Other more advanced offices may utilize a series of lights on a wall which indicate the need for specific tests. Unfortunately, these existing communication systems are static in nature and are somewhat limited in what can be communicated. Accordingly, there is a need for improving communications within medical practices and clinics.